


And it Gets Weirder, Still

by StupidGenius



Series: The Flash and That Spark Kid [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, He's also like...a huge flirt, Jewish Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Multi, bc ive always headcannoned him as jewish so, something i mentioned in pt. 3 finally gets addressed, stiles is a badass pass it on, the nogitsune is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: “We’ll be fine, Felicity.” Barry assures her. He speeds into his suit and gives them all a quick smile. Stiles finishes pulling up his last zipper.“Don’t worry.”---They arenotfine.





	And it Gets Weirder, Still

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of got away from me lol. But i still like it, an i hope you do to! Warning: if you have only just started watching the Flash, this fic has a lot of dialogue taken directly from ep 1x08, so it'll probably spoil it for you? I mean, im sure most of you reading these have watched the Flash before, but just to be safe! This one's also in Barry's POV (mostly)! Art done by me!
> 
> (Also, y'all are???? So nice???? Just wanted to let you know! Enjoy!)
> 
> ((I was gonna post this earlier but the WiFi went out, sorry!))

When Barry wakes up, he can’t tell that the next few days are going to be some of the most confusing and jam-packed days of his life.

And that’s including the day he woke up from a _coma_.

It starts with Eddie, at the station –

No, scratch that.

It _really_ starts with a morning run. He feels full of energy from the moment he wakes up. Before the lightning, he was never a morning person. _Now_? He’s at Star Labs to pick up the suit in ten seconds, running through the streets of Central City in half that time. He’s not excepting anything to go wrong – it’s only 10 am. Who could possibly be doing crime this early?

A bank robbing metahuman, apparently.

At least, that’s his guess. When he gets there, it looks like almost everyone in the bank is trying to kill each other. He tells Joe as much when he comes back later to do his CSI work. It could be some kind of neurotoxin but, really? He doubts it. He takes a while to finish swabbing the place and collecting evidence, and then he heads back to the station.

And this is where Eddie comes in.

When he gets there, Stiles is leaning back against a desk, arms crossed. From where Barry’s standing, he can see Eddie… _arguing_ with the captain? That can’t be right.

“What’s going on in there?” Iris asks. Jeez, he hadn’t even noticed her arrive.

“Eddie’s trying to convince the captain that the Flash and Spark are public menaces.” Stiles says dryly. He glances at Barry. “Mostly the Flash, since apparently he was at the bank this morning.”

“Excuse me?” Iris stares at them, eyebrows raised. Stiles nods.

“Ah, w-why? Why is he doing that?” Barry finally gets out.

“Ask him yourself.” Stiles gestures towards the door, where Eddie is now exiting with an angry huff. Iris glares at him.

“So, after I spent weeks trying to convince you that the Flash and Spark are real, now that you finally do believe me, you’re trying to have them arrested?” She snaps. Eddie scowls at them.

“Thanks a lot, Stiles.” He sighs. Stiles narrows his eyes.

“She asked.” He says stiffly. Barry shrugs when Eddie’s eyes turn to him.

“Sorry.” He offers. Eddie shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter. Singh turned me down. Iris, I – I’m not feeling like lunch anymore. I’ll see you later.” He barely spares them all a second glance before storming out to the station. Barry blinks, unsure of what he’s just seen. Did that really just happen? And he’d really been starting to get along with Eddie too.

“He’s just jealous.” Iris huffs. Barry straightens up.

“Of the Flash?” He raises an eyebrow. “Should he be?”

Stiles, from over Iris’ shoulder, facepalms.

“No!” Iris frowns at him. “I’ll see you guys later. I should talk to him.”

Joe gives him a look when she leaves.

“What?” he asks. Joe just shakes his head.

“You two need to get to Star Labs.”

“Is something wrong?” Stiles asks.

“I think that the robbery from this morning might have been a meta.” Barry tells him. “When I got there, it almost looked like they were being possessed. It only lasted about five minutes, but it was _freaky_.” He turns back to Joe. “We’ll go after I eat.”

“What about me? My shift isn’t over for another five hours?” Stiles reminds them.

“I’ll cover for you.” Joe says. “This is important.”

“Alright.” Stiles sighs. “Can I talk to you for a second, Bar?”

“Um, yeah. What’s up?” He feels a bit of panic, for some reason. Because Stiles has that look, the one that he’s taken to mean ‘I’m thinking about some of my traumatic past and don’t want to talk about it’. It’s a really specific look, but in the past few months that Stiles has lived here, he’s seen it a lot. Neither Derek nor Stiles really talk about what happened in Beacon Hills, but from the minimal information they’ve given him, it wasn’t great.

“You said the people in the bank seemed like they were possessed?” Stiles whispers.

It clicks.

“Do you think this might _not_ be metahuman related?” he realizes. “That it might be…ah, supernatural?”

“I don’t know. It’ll be the first time something like that happens in Central, but…” he crosses his arms over his chest. “Something like this…happened. Before. A demon fucked with the Pack, turned us against each other. I just don’t know why one would try and rob a bank – they’re generally pretty wealthy.” He looks away, jaw clenched. Barry places a hand on his shoulder gently.

“Hey. Are you okay?” he asks softly. Stiles plasters a rather pitiful looking smile on his face. Is that supposed to be reassuring? Oh man.

“M’fine. We should head to the Lab – if this is the work of a meta, the team can help us figure it out. And if it’s not, I have someone who might be able to help.”

“If you say so.” He adjusts his jacket. “Come on. I’m craving some Big Belly Burger.”

“Of course you are. I can’t believe I know someone who can out-eat a werewolf. _Jesus_.” Stiles says fondly. “You’re paying this time.”

“I paid last time!”

“Yeah, and when you stop consuming enough food to feed five people in one sitting, _I’ll_ start paying.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles remains tense through out the entirety of their chat at STAR Labs. Not even Cisco’s steady stream of Star Wars puns help him relax. It gets worse every time Dr. Wells interjects, which is a whole other thing entirely.  Stiles has always been weird about Wells. But he’s never acted like this around Caitlin and Cisco. By the time Cait pulls up the brain scans of the people from the bank, Stiles looks about ready to jump out of his skin, his hair raised like he’s just been shocked. Cait pauses, eying him with concern.

“Are you alright, Stiles?”

“I’m fine.” He says curtly.

“Sure, you say that, but your _hair_ and the screens say otherwise.” Cisco points to the computer next to Stiles, and sure enough, it’s glitching out. Stiles moves away from it like a skittish animal. Wells watches him, worry etched into his features.

“The emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed.” Wells continues after a moment.

“Particularly the area that controls executive function. That’s the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their heads.” Caitlin explains.

“How do you think the meta does –” Stiles turns and walks briskly out of the room before Barry can finish, small sparks shooting from his hands. “…it to them. Um. I’m just gonna…” he follows after him.

Barry stops him at the end of the hall. Stiles doesn’t turn to look at him.

“Stiles,” he holds up a hand, hesitant, “You’re _not_ okay.”

“No shit.” Stiles croaks. He sounds _terrible_.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on. Please. _Talk_ to me.” Barry pleads. Stiles finally turns to him, and he looks _scared_. Barry is reminded, suddenly – horribly – that Stiles is younger than him. Not by much – but he’s just a kid.

“You remember that demon I told you about earlier?” Barry nods, and Stiles takes a deep breath. “Well. He did more than turn us against each other for a few minutes. He…possessed me. It’s kind of a long story, but basically, I did a ritual that left me vulnerable to some shit, and he got in. He was with me for…a while. Months. He fucked with my brain, he – he made it look like I had the disease that killed my mom. I thought I was going crazy. There would be times when I would black out and come to days later. I thought I was dying.” He swallows thickly. “And this is all just – we were so _sure_ we got him, you know? That we got rid of him for good. But what if all this time he’s just…” He makes a noise that sounds dangerously close to a sob, and Barry steps closer.

“Hey, _hey_. Can I touch you?’ He asks. Stiles hesitates for a moment before nodding. Barry pulls him into a hug, nearly jumping at the physical shock of touching him. “It’s gonna be okay. If this is bringing up tough memories, I can do it on my own.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Stiles practically has a death grip on him now.

“It’ll be fine.”

“It won’t be. Not if I’m right.” He pulls back. “We need to get back there.”

“What? No way. You’re not well enough to talk about this right now. You should be at home, with Derek. He can help you.” Barry insists.

“No, I…I’m good. I can do this.” Stiles squares his shoulders. “I can’t let what happened ruin my life forever. And if it _is_ him, I’m going to do everything in my power to stop it.”

Barry could try and convince him not to. But he’s stubborn. Barry’d have better luck trying to convince Iris to stop writing her blog, and they all know that’ll never happen.

“If you’re sure.” He finally says. Stiles nods.

They make it back to the cortex when Barry’s phone vibrates.

Iris wants to meet up with the Flash again. _Tonight_.

“The Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?” Cait asks. Stiles pauses.

“A what?” he looks at Barry, eyes narrowed. “Oh no. You didn’t.”

“Joe told me to see if the Flash could get her to back off!”

“And when that didn’t work you decided, what? That _another_ visit would be a great idea?” Stiles runs his hands down his face and groans. “Oh god. Joe’s gonna kill you. And then me, for not stopping you.”

“Do you want some advice?” Cait offers. Barry winces.

“You’re probably gonna give it me anyway, right?”

“Maybe don’t get involved in her and Eddie’s fight, as yourself or as the Flash. You don’t want to be the one to blame for their break up.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Stiles throws his hands up into the air.

“I know, I know, I hear you.” He assures.

“Do you really though?” Stiles sighs. “I’m coming with you.”

“You don’t have to –”

“Oh yes, I do. I have to make sure you don’t do something stupid.” Stiles says. He points an incredibly stern finger in his direction. “Give me, like, five minutes to change. Some of us aren’t blessed with eh ability to get dressed in the blink of an eye.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The mask gives him confidence.

There’s something about covering your face that makes you brave. You’ll always be more willing to take risks if the people around you won’t be able to recognize you. Which is why he’s here now, in front of Isis. As the Flash.

“Flash.” Iris say excitedly. She looks over to the darkest corner of Jitters, where Stiles isn’t – he’s not _hiding_. But he’s not really able to blur his face like Barry can, so he’s cautious. Her eyes light up. “And Spark?”

“ _Iris_.” Barry greets. He can’t hold back the smile at the sound of his voice – this is so _cool_.

“It’d be great to call you guys by your real names.” She calls, looking hopeful. Barry grins.

“ _Like Ralph_?” he supplies. Stiles snickers. She pauses.

“Is your name Ralph?” She moves closer, and he zooms over to the other side of Jitters. She looks between the two.

“ _What did you want to see me about_?” He asks. She takes a breath.

“My – my boyfriend, he’s –”

“ _Did you guys break up_?” He blurts.

“ _Barry_!” Stiles hisses into the coms. He winces.

“No.” She frowns. “He’s…a cop. And he thinks that you guys are dangerous. He’s trying to convince his boss that you’re a menace that needs to be stopped. I just thought I should warn you. You…you two should probably go.”

“ _Thank you_.” Stiles says, loud enough for her to hear. His voice is distorted, and – _of course_ Cisco would put a voice modulator in his suit.

“ _Are you guys there_?” Cisco say suddenly. Barry presses his hand to the comms.

“ _Yeah_?”

“ _We got a ping from the tracer hidden in the stolen cash. Swat team’s closing in on the 1600 block of Pass_.” He says.

“ _So stop trying to ruin iris’ love life and go_!” Cait says. Barry sighs, turning towards iris.

“ _We’ve got to run_.” He says. She grins.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“ _What other girls?_ ” He grins back, before grabbing Stiles and speeding away. He skids to a halt by a building currently in construction, and Stiles stumbles a bit.

“Okay, first of all? Warn a guy next time.” He holds up two fingers. “And, second – that was the douchiest I’ve ever seen you act, dude. God. ‘ _What other girls_?’ Jesus Christ.”

“Can we not do this right now?” he groans. He can hear Joe inside already, a couple of police cars peeking out from the other side of the building.

“Fine.” Stiles huffs.

They make it inside just in time for Barry to speed Joe out of the way of danger, the bullets just barely missing them. Stiles’ hands go up, sparking with electricity, ready to blast the SWAT member before –

Two arrows pin the guy to the floor, and Barry whirls around.

“Nice mask.” Oliver says quickly.

“Seriously!?” Stiles complains.

And this? This is when it starts to get _really_ interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Barry passes Oliver on his bike with a grin on his face, and halts only a few feet away from where Digg and Felicity are waiting on a porch, with what looks like Big Belly burger wrappers around them. He lets Stiles take a second to get his bearings before beaming at the two of them.

“Just to let you know I gave him, like, a half hour start.” He says. Digg stares.

“You’re…fast.” He says, dazed. Barry raises an eyebrow.

“You didn’t tell him about me?”

“Seeing is believing, right?” Felicity looks around his shoulder. “And, you must be…?”

“Oh, this is Stiles.” Barry says. Stiles pushes up his glasses and gives them a wave.

“You’re Spark.” Felicity realizes. Stiles lets his hands light up.

“The one and only.” He smirks. “Barry never told me he had so many gorgeous lady friends.” Felicity blushes, and now _both_ of Barry’s eyebrows go up. Oliver stalks up the porch, and Stiles turns to him.

“Not that I’m not grateful for your help back there, dude, but you kind of stole my moment.” He says.

“Uh-huh.” Oliver hums. Stiles glares at him.

“I was getting ready to zap him, if you hadn’t noticed.” Stiles huffs, clearly annoyed. He narrows his eyes at Oliver’s back, and Barry decides now might be the best time to interject.

“So, what were you doing in Central City?” He asks.

“Working a case.” Felicity replies. “Suspicious homicide in the styling where the murder weapon…” she pulls an evidence bag out of her purse and holds it up, “…is a boomerang.”

‘That’s so cool.” Barry breathes, picking it up. Oliver gives him a look. “I mean, ah. Awful?”

“I found traces of iron oxide on it. I know it’s a long shot, but Central City has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country.” Felicity says.

“Did you know Australian natives used boomerangs to hunt? Mainly kangaroo, which is a surprisingly low-fat source of pro…” Stiles pauses, looking up at them. “Sorry. Adhd.”

“We were following up on a lead when we heard the SWAT raid over the radio, and I thought that I would come by and…steal your move, apparently.” Oliver tips his head in Stiles’ direction. He mumbles something under his breath, too low for Barry to make out, but Oliver grins at him. it’s a _weird_ expression to see on his face. Almost wolf-like.

“I had a cousin that got struck by lightning once. He just developed a stutter.” Digg says, out of the blue. Stiles cocks his head to the side.

“Well, we’re after a metahuman that has the ability to make people angry. Like, really angry.” He says. Barry looks at him, surprised. Stiles glances at him and gives a small nod.

He takes that to mean ‘ _it’s definitely a Meta_ ’ and lets out a sigh of relief. A meta’s probably easier to deal with than whatever had Stiles so stressed – a _demon_. He doesn’t know if he could have handled that.

“That’s cool!” Felicity says. And then backtracks. “I mean. Terrible.”

“Well, since you guys are here, why don’t we team up? We help you find your boomerang man, you help us find our super rage-a-holic?” Barry suggests.

“We’d love to!” Felicity says, right as Stiles says;

“That might not be a great idea.”

What?

“He’s right. We should just handle our business and head home.” Oliver agrees.

_What?_

Barry looks between then. Stiles keeps giving Oliver these cryptic side eyes, and Oliver is resolutely _not_ looking at Stiles.

What the _hell_ is going on?

“The fastest way to find out everything we need to know about the boomerang is to sic STAR labs on it.” Felicity points out, brows furrowed.

“Enough people know my secret identity.” Oliver says.

“Fine. Then _I’ll_ go. They already know me anyway.” She says. She turns away from them with an eye roll. Barry grins.

“You know, I could take you.” He offers.

“Um, Bar –” Stiles starts. Felicity smiles.

“Um, yeah. Sure.”

Barry realizes about halfway there that he _definitely_ forgot something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You caught her on fire?” Stiles stares at him, eyes wide.

“Um, yeah.” Barry winces.

“This is really your day, isn’t it?” He leans back against the wall. “Making as ass our of yourself in front of Iris, leaving me behind to catch a ride via _train_ , setting this beautiful lady on fire…” He gestures towards Felicity where she’s leaning over a table next to Cisco. She looks up at them, eyebrow raised.

“Stiles, um…not that I’m not flattered, but, aren’t you gay?”

“I’m bi, and taken, thanks.” He beams at her. “But I’m not blind.”

“Oh.” She blushes. “Ah. Thanks?”

“It’s cool. He flirts with me all the time.” Cisco says offhandedly. Barry nearly stutters.

‘U-uh, what?”

“I’ll totally stop if you’re uncomfortable.” Stiles assures them. Felicity shakes her head.

“I’ll let you know.” She says with a smile. Barry shakes his head, wandering over to Caitlin.

“Any news? He asks.

“The officer that got whammied said he caught a flash of red before loosing control. I suspect the meta is inducing rage via the ocular nerve.” More proof that this isn’t that demon Stiles told him about. “Oh! And, Dr. Wells wants to see you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They want Oliver out of the city.

Barry doesn’t understand why Joe and Wells are so worried about this. Oliver…has made some mistakes, in the past, that’s true. But he doesn’t kill anymore. He’s making up for it. He’s a _hero_.

“Hey!” Barry grins when he sees Oliver and Felicity sitting at a table in Jitters the next day. “I thought you guys would be gone by now. What are you doing here?”

“The bad guy, the one that robbed the bank,” Oliver says quickly, “his name is Roy G. Bivolo.”

“Oh, um, thanks. How did you find that out?” Barry asks. Oliver turns away, and Barry panics. “He’s – that guy’s still alive, right?” that earns him a side eye. “I’m just asking! I thought you didn’t want to help?”

“I’m not. It’s just a name.” he does something…familiar. He tilts his head away, inhaling deeply, and stands up. “We should get going.”

“Alright?’ Barry frowns. The bell above the front door rings, and Barry can see Stiles holding it open, Derek right behind him. They’re laughing at something, and then Derek –

Derek does what _Oliver_ just did, and his eyes flash red, just for a second.

Wait a minute.

 _Wait a minute_.

“You –” he breathes, looking back at him. Oliver stiffens.

Derek is muttering something to Stiles, who looks mildly annoyed. Just like he did last night. Oh, he _knew_ –

“Why don’t we go talk to your friends for a moment, Barry?” Oliver grits out.

“I…You?” he repeats, dumbfounded. Oliver sighs. Stiles and Derek are making their way over, now, and Stiles hisses something that has Derek scowling at him.

“Is this about what I think it’s about?” Felicity whispers, eyes wide. She doesn’t look too bothered as she sips her coffee, so he’s guessing werewolves aren’t that big a deal to her. _What_?

“Yes.” Oliver sighs. Stiles stops at the table and looks at them all, head cocked to the side. It’s a very dog-like move that he’s seen Derek do often. Stiles does a lot of things that Derek does, now that he thinks about it. Probably a result of running around with a pack of _werewolves_ for five years.

“So,” Stiles starts, “This is my boyfriend, Alpha Hale.”

“And _this_ is why I didn’t want to help you.” Oliver gestures towards Derek, who glares at him.

“Because you’re both _werewolves_?!” Barry hisses.

“Because we’re both Alphas.” Derek says gruffly. Oliver nods. His eyes flash the same red as Derek’s. It’s different from the red of Bivolo’s victims – deeper. Like blood.

“And they can’t get within ten feet of each other without having a dick measuring contest, apparently.” Stiles rolls his eyes. Both Oliver and Derek look offended, but Felicity hums in agreement. Barry stares at her.

“Are – are _you_ …?”

“Oh, no. _No_. I have enough to deal with, thank you. I’m not going to add howling at the moon every month and even _more_ body hair to that list.” She shakes her head. Barry turns to Stiles.

“You knew Oliver was a werewolf.”

“Yeah.” He winces. “Sorry. I would have told you, but, its not really my secret to tell? He was being a showoff when eh flipped off the roof. Could probably smell the pack all over me. If you had been looking at him, you would’ve seen it.”

“You should have told me you were planning on being here.” Derek says. He looks like he just swallowed a lemon. Stiles rolls his eyes again.

“Jesus, Der – it’s not like this was planned.”

“Still.” He grumbles. Oliver holds up a hand.

“I wasn’t aware that you actually lived here. I knew Stiles had a pack, but Barry told me he was from California. I didn’t know you were here until last night, when Stiles said he didn’t think we should help.”

“And that’s why he agreed with me.” Stiles nods. “But you know what? You two are big boys. I’ve thought about it, and we need the Arrow’s help with this meta, so you –” he pokes his boyfriend’s chest, “Are just gonna have to deal with it. You two get all wolfy, you’ll regret it.”  

“Wait, so – are _all_ the Queens werewolves?” Barry asks. Oliver shakes his head.

“I was…it happened on the island. My Alpha was murdered. I was next in line.” Oliver says simply. “Look, Barry. We… _I’ll_ help you. But only if you agree to train with me first. _Both_ of you.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles raises an eyebrow. “I’ve had plenty of training, thanks.”

“If you did, then you would have gotten that guy before I had a chance to put my arrows in him.”

“Oh, god, I _hate_ archers.” Stiles groans. “And werewolves! Fine! Fine. And when I kick your ass in front of your pack, I don’t have to do it anymore, right?”

“Sure.” Oliver agrees, in a tone that implies that’ll never happen. Stiles grins sharply, more teeth than anything.

Oh yeah. Spending the last five years with nothing but werewolves has _definitely_ affected him.

“Something tells me this is going to be amazing.” Felicity says gleefully.

“One hour, at the safehouse.” Oliver decides. Derek makes a low growling noise. Felicity looks like she’s just chilling at home watching a soap opera, instead of sitting between too werewolves with claws that could totally kill her if they wanted to. Barry…does _not_ share her uncaring nature about this.

“I have a job interview.” He all but snarls. Stiles smacks him lights on the shoulder.

Will there be a day when Barry, too, will be able to be near angry wolves without fearing for his life? Or is he the only sane one at this table right now?

“It’s okay, babe. I can take care of myself.” Stiles assures him. “And if you’re still feeling the need to hit something after the interview, I’m sure Queen would love a chance to spar with you.”

“He’d love to.” Felicity answers. Oliver growls, but he doesn’t disagree. Derek nods.

“Fine.” He presses a kiss to Stiles temple. “I’m got to get going. We’ll get coffee later, okay?”

“Alright.” Stiles sighs. They watch Derek leave, disappearing behind the brick walls of the building.

Felicity sighs dreamily. “You’re so lucky.”

“I know, right?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How did it go?” Cisco asks as they enter the cortex. Barry winces on reflex.

“Well…” He starts. Felicity rushes on ahead of them.

“Stiles took Oliver down in ten minutes.” She gushes. “I’ve never seen him so surprised in the last 3 years that I’ve known him. You should have seen it!”

Stiles grins at them all and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I told you, I’ve had training. My dad’s a cop, and with the increasing crime rates in my hometown in the last couple of years, you bet your ass he taught me how to fight.” He leans back against the wall. Cisco points a pen at him.

“That’s hot.”

“I know.” Stiles smirks. Caitlin turns to Barry.

“How did you do?”

He winces again.

“Um…I got shot.” He mumbles. Her eyes nearly bug out of their sockets.

“ _What_?!”

“With arrows, I’m fine, I’m okay!” He says quickly. “Oliver was just…teaching me a lesson.”

“One that I kinda hope you learned, because he was right.” Stiles says. “You have _more_ than enough time to case a place before we get with the crime fighting. But enough about that – did you guys find anything out while we were gone?”

“Actually, yes.” Cait start walking towards the computers. “Have you heard of Color Psychology?”

“The theory that changes in the color spectrum can affect emotion,” Felicity nodes.

“It’s so nice to have another woman to talk to, finally.” Cait sighs.

“I know, right?”

“I was thinking that if Bivolo uses color to induce the temporary psychosis, maybe _we_ can use light and color to reverse it.”

“Miss Smoak?” Wells interrupts. Beside him, Stiles’ shoulders rise. “A word, if you please?”

“Um, sure.” She hurries after him. Barry nudges Stiles’ arm.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” He starts.

“Shoot.”

“I’ve…I’ve noticed that you get all… _weird_ around Wells. And I’m not – you don’t really have to like him, but I want to know _why_. He kind of save dour lives after the strike. He’s done nothing but help us and encourage us since I woke up.” He says. Stiles sighs.

“I don’t know if I can explain it.” He says.

“You could try?”

“It’s like…you know Spiderman?” Stiles asks. Barry gives him an expectant look. “Right, of course you know Spiderman. Uh. I guess the best example is that he sets off my Spidey-senses? I dunno, man. I get this feeling like…maybe he’s not telling us everything.” He shakes his head. “Maybe it’s because of all this shit that’s happened to me. Scotty always says I should learn to be a bit more trusting. But he’s also let _numerous_ bad guys in on our plans multiple times because he’s just _too_ trusting, so. Not sure if I should really be taking his advice.”

“I didn’t get that vibe from him.” Barry says, hoping he’s being reassuring. “I’ve looked up to wells for a long time, Stiles. All he’s done is the past is nothing but good. Until the particle accelerator, a lot of people liked him. Maybe…is it possible your, um, _spider sense_ is wrong about him? just this once?”

“Maybe.” Stiles admits. Barry smiles.

“Hey, we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo, AKA, _Prism_.” Cisco informs them. Stiles snaps his fingers.

“Oh, that’s a good name.”

“Since when do we have facial recognition software?” Cait asks. Felicity bounces back into the room, looking pleased.

“A gift from yours truly. Happy Chanukah.” She beams. Stiles groans.

“God, you’re Jewish too? If my grandmother ever meets you, she’d demand I propose, boyfriend be damned.” He jokes. Felicity rolls her eyes.

“Ah, where can we find him?’ Barry asks.

“Just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis.” Cisco says.

“We should let the Arrow know.” Felicity tells them.

“I think we can handle this one solo.” Stiles says, heading towards the newly erected second mannequin.

“Um, guys? I really think you should –” She starts.

“We don’t need his help on this one – and I doubt he wants to give it. We’ve got this.” Stiles cuts her off. She turns to Barry, and he shrugs. He _would_ rather they take Bivolo on themselves. After all, isn’t that why Oliver just spent three hours training him? So he could do it on his own?

“We’ll be fine, Felicity.” Barry assures her. He speeds into his suit and gives them all a quick smile. Stiles finishes pulling up his last zipper.

“Don’t worry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They are _not_ fine.

“What the hell happened?” Derek demands – _growls_ it, really. Barry can’t actually blame him.

He sets down stiles’ unconscious form on the medical cot, and Cait rushes over to examine him.

“I’d very much like to know as well.” She prompts. Barry fidgets, filled to the brim with stress and panic. God, this is all his fault.

“It…didn’t go as planned.” He haltingly explains. “When we got there, Bivolo was expecting it. He said he knew we’d come for him. I ran at him, and I had him pinned, and Stiles was about to zap him unconscious when he whammied us. It…I don’t know, it didn’t affect me, but _Stiles_ was about to fry me into oblivion, so I kind of – um. I knocked him out.” Derek snarls at him, eyes glowing, which – okay, _fair_ , his boyfriend is currently knocked out before them and Barry just admitted to being the reason why. “I came straight here.” He finishes lamely.

“Well, it doesn’t look like you got him too bad.” Cait finally says. “he should wake up in a moment, but – you said you both got whammied? I’m going to examine you, too. Can you sit here for me?” She gestures towards the machine a few feet away, and he does as he’s told – more to get away from Derek and his werewolf rage than anything else.

“No signs of macular damage. Your retina and cornea seem unaffected.” Caitlin says after a moment. The confusion is clear on her face.

“So I’m fine?” He wonders. Felicity eyes him warily.

“You said he got you, though – you sure you have no desire to go all MMA on any of us?”

“Nope.” He assures. On the cot, Stiles stirs. “But something weird did happen to his eyes for a sec.”

“Something weird?” Cait raises an eyebrow.

“everything went red.” Stiles says quietly. He sits up with a groan and squints at Barry. “Dude…did you _hit_ me?”

“No! _Pushed_ , I _pushed_ you!” He holds up his hands. “In my defense, Bivolo whammied you - you were about turn me into fried Barry, best served with a side of bacon. I didn’t want to fight you. So could Derek _please_ not eat me?”

“He won’t.” Stiles promises. Derek huffs.

“Guys!” Cait yells they al turn to her. “I was right about his abilities. You should have been more careful.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter. His powers didn’t work on me, and I got Stiles out before he hurt anyone. He’s fine now!” he stands, something uncomfortable building in his chest.

“It was stupid for you to go out there without any backup. You both take two many risks! As fast as you are, _that’s_ going to catch up with you. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt tonight if you weren’t more careful.” Cait says, following after him. And Barry is just – so _sick_ of people not believing in him right now. Oliver, Felicity, Wells, Cisco, _Derek_. He blurts out the first thing that pops into his head.

“Caitlin, I’m not Ronnie. You’ve gotta stop treating me like I am.” He snaps. Her eyes widen, and she takes a step back, lips pressed into a firm line.

“You’re right.” She says after a moment, turning on her heels. “You’re not.”

Barry watches her leave, scowling. He knows that was – harsh. But it had to be said. Maybe she’d stop treating him like an idiot child from now on. He glances back at the others. Felicity shakes her head at him before leaving after her. Stiles watches him with a frown.

“What?” Barry sighs. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest.

“You’re really such a loveable dummy, you know that?” He says. Barry scoffs. His phone vibrates in his pocket.

_ Oliver: _

_ Meet me back at the safe house tomorrow. 0900. _

“It’s Oliver. He wants us to have another training session tomorrow.” He tells him.

“I’m sure he wont be shooting you again. Though, on second thought…maybe you should wear body armor.” Stiles jokes. Barry glares at him.

“I think maybe you should sit this one out. Take the day off. You already know how to fight, anyway. I’m the one that isn’t capable.” He grits out. Stiles’ brows furrow.

“Bar –”

“He’s right. You need to rest.” Derek says. Stiles sighs, relenting.

“Alright, okay. It won’t be much of a rest, though. I still have a job, you know.” He stands up slowly, wincing.  Barry does _not_ feel guilty about this – stiles could have _killed_ him if he hadn’t knocked him out. “Bar…don’t be so hard on yourself tomorrow, alright? Oliver just wants you to be safe. We all do.”

“Right.” He huffs.

Something tells him Oliver just likes being better than everyone else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Training with Oliver again doesn’t go well – it doesn’t go _at all_ , really. He did nothing but insult Barry the moment he got there, and when Barry calls him out on it, he has the gal to get upset? Yeah, no. Barry’s done with training for now, thanks. He’s still angry about when he gets to the station tomorrow – an hour late, of course. Something else that Singh’ll probably harass him for.

“Allen! Where are you with the Bivolo Case?”

Speak of the devil.

“I’m working it.” He says without stopping.

“Care to be more specific?” Singh calls. Barry really doesn’t feel like dealing with him right now. “Hey! How ‘bout you answer your captain when he asks you a question?”

“How about you back off?” Barry blurts, whirling around. Singh’s face gets all pinched, and he puts his hands on his hips.

“Excuse me?”

Barry – well, he’s pissed, for one. And he’s on a roll now. “I work _just_ as hard as anyone in this building. I don’t need you constantly berating me to do my job. When it’s done, I will _have it_ , all right?”

The Captain looks about ready to chew his head off, but a hand shoots out between them, followed by a body; Stiles. He gives the captain an apologetic face, eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry, captain, he’s…he’s having a reaction to a new medication he’s on.” He lies. Barry rolls his eyes.

“Remind him who he answers to.” Singh growls, stomping off. Barry scoffs, hurrying up the stairs. Stiles follows after him.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” he hisses. “Do you want to get fired? Because if you do that again, you _definitely_ will.”

“I’m just so _sick_ of Singh talk to me like that.” Barry snaps. Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“So?! He’s our _boss_. I know that you’re upset about last night, but –”

“You know what? You’re just like them.” Barry realizes. How had he not seen it before? “Just like Wells, and Oliver, and your asshole boyfriend, and everyone else my whole life that didn’t think I could get the job done!” he spits. “You want to help me, Stiles? You _really_ want to help? Stop being such a fucking burden and move back to Beacon Hills! Maybe you’ll be more useful there. And you –” he spots Joe rounding the corner, shock on his face, “Get my dad out of jail! You helped put him there, didn’t you?!”

“Barry, you need to calm down.” Joe says gently. Stiles is looking at him with electric eyes, jaw clenched and hands fists at his sides. He almost looks like eh had last night, when Bivolo whammied him. “ _Both of you_.” Joe says firmly, glancing at Stiles. Barry huffs, turning away, and then he sees them – Eddie, and Iris. Off to belittle him, he guesses. Just like everyone else.

“…we all take a ride down to STAR Labs –” Joe starts. Barry pushes him away.

“I am calm!” He growls. “When I’m _not_ calm, you’ll know.”  Joe stares at him, eyes wide. Barry whirls around and stalks out of the station. God, he can’t even _look_ at them. He misses the twin looks of worry and fear and that Stiles and Joe give each other as they watch him go.

“Shit.” Stiles breathes, running a hand through his hair. “Last night, when Snow inspected him,  it looked like he hadn’t been affected, but he was acting weird, I should have – I should have _known_!”

“Calm down, kid. You’re sparking a bit.” Joe says. Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“What are we going to do? We can’t let him loose like this.”

“I know.” Joe sighs. “We have to head down to STAR Labs and figure it out there. Come on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Oliver get there just in time, it seems. Stiles zaps him right before he does any permanent damage to poor Eddie, which is good. Not so good – Barry drags Oliver along the pavement. If he was human, that would be some real nasty road rash.

“ _I hope you can turn Barry back before he_ kills _Oliver._ ” Caitlin says in Stiles ear.

“ _I’d be more worried about what Oliver might have to do to Barry to make sure that doesn’t happen_.” Diggle says.

“ _Barry has super powers_.” She argues. “ _Oliver has a bow and arrow_.”

“ _Do you have any idea how many people he’s killed with that bow and arrow?_ ”

“ _Recurve bows can travel up to 300 feet pers second, so like, 200 miles and hour – Barry can go three times that speed_.” Cisco interjects. Stiles turns his face towards the sky, begging anything that’s listening to give him the patience to deal with this right now.

“ _Whatever. Oliver’s been doing this a lot longer than Barry has. My money’s on experience_.” Diggle says.

“ _My money’s on speed_.” Cisco huffs. Stiles presses a finger to his comms in disbelief. Oliver and Barry are literally trying to kill each other right in front of him.

“Are you guys actually having this conversation right now?!” he hisses.

“Spark!” Oliver calls. He sighs, holding a hand out – it hits Barry straight in the chest, knocking him back off his feet, and giving Oliver enough time to scramble up and sprint to a different position. He shoots an arrow that imbeds itself in Barry’s shoulder. Form where Stiles is standing, the tip of it looks a bit too fat to be a regular arrow.

“2000 milligrams of Horse Tranquilizer. Should be hitting you any time now.” Oliver calls.

“You could kill him!” Stiles yells. Oliver shakes his head.

“Not if he really has the healing capacity of a werewolf, it won’t.”

Barry drops down on his knees…and rips the arrow out.

“Shit.” Stiles breathes. Barry vibrates his body for a just a moment, and then he’s circling around them, a tight ring of gold.

He doesn’t want to have to hurt another one of his friends. He’s done enough of that in the past, thanks, and Barry is just so… _Barry_. He’s usually a ray of sunshine, more reluctant to kill than even Scott was. And Stiles’ control over his abilities still isn’t the best. Who’s to say that the next blast won’t be a touch too strong and ends up _killing_ him?

“Do something!” Oliver growls. Stiles sends off another blast of electricity, but it’s not enough – Barry’s fist closes around his collar, and he finds himself being dragged up alongside a _building_.

“You don’t want to do this!” he shouts.

Barry lets him go.

He closes his eyes. For a moment, all he can hear is the wind rushing in his hears. His heart pounding in his chest. After  all those years survicing supernatural bullshit, this si how he goes out?

Something catches him around his waist, practually squeezing the life out of him. His eyes open in surprise, and he wheezes.

“Jesus.”

“I got you.” Oliver lets him down, and He drops onto the pavement, heart hammering and breathing heavy.

Barry almost _murdered_ him.  He just dropped him off the side of a 20 story building. Stiles was almost turned into a pancake.

“Is that all you’ve got?!” Barry shouts.

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and _breathes_ for moment. He can hear bones snapping, and snarling, and the telltale ‘whoosh’ as Barry speeds around him. what would stiles be doing right now, if this wasn’t one of his best friend? If this wasn’t Central City? If this was three years ago, when he was still in high school, and his pack was in danger?

He’d fight harder.

When he opens his eyes, there are two arrows flying towards Barry’s back – just like in their training session. Oliver’s on the grown, blood dripping from his mouth. He’ll heal, probably within the hour. Barry turns quickly, grabbing an arrow in each hand.

“Fool me once –” he starts.

Oliver shoots an arrow into his though.

Stiles runs up to him, presses a hand to his back, and _pushes_.

Barry drops with a yell of pain. Stiles hauls him up, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep him in place. “I still believe in you, buddy.” He breathes. Oliver sits up beside him with a groan of pain.

A van comes around the corner, and the door slides open. The alley erupts in a show of bright light.

_“How are we going to stop him?” Stiles asks, panicked. “I can’t do this on my own, not with how fast he is. And we don’t know how long the anger will affect him.”_

_“Oliver Queen may be able to help you.” Wells says. Felicity gapes._

_“how – when did you -?”_

_“That doesn’t matter now. What matters is stopping Barry, hopefully before he hurts someone.” Wells stops her. Cisco grins._

_“I knew Oliver was the arrow. Well – had it narrowed down to a list of, like 150 people, but he was in the top ten!”_

_“Focus!” Caitlin says. “If we can get him to sit still long enough to show him a specific color light combination, it should turn him back to normal.”_

_“If we can get him to sit still.” Joe huffs. Wells nods._

_“Mr. Stilinski, you and Mr. Queen will have to go after him. Defeat him. Cisco, rig up the light show in the van – West and I will be able to operate it once we get Barry’s location.”_

_“Facial recognition picked him up about four miles away – you need to get there quick.” Caitlin urges. Wells looks up at Stiles._

_“You can do this.”_

He holds on until the lights stop dancing behind his close eyes. When he opens them again, it’s over. Barry pulls away from him with a groan, hands on his head and hunched over. Stiles watches him warily.

“Barry? Are you…you?” He tries. Barry squints at him.

“This…is gonna be a special kind of hangover.” He croaks.

Oh, thank god.

Stiles lets out a rather hysterical laugh, plopping down onto the pavement next to Oliver. The werewolf spits blood out onto the space next to him, wiping his face with a gloved hand. Stiles winces.

“Gross.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen worse.” He huffs. Barry looks down at the two of them.

“Guys, I’m…I’m _so_ sorry.” He says softly. Oliver glances at him.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything for a moment. When he closes his eyes, he cans till hear the wind in his ears.

“Lets just…get you to the cortex, huh? Get us all fixed up.” He finally says. Barry stares at him with wide, hurt eyes. Jesus, his leg is still bleeding, an Arrow head poking out from one side.

“Stiles,”

“Not right now, okay man?” he sighs. “Just…later.”

“You guys think you’ll be okay enough to take that down that metahuman tonight?” Oliver asks. Barry grins at him.

“Just give us an hour. And if we’re not – there’s three of us, right?” he asks. Oliver glances at Stiles.

“Yeah.” Stiles smiles. “Yeah, there are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cisco presses a button on the wall, sealing a screaming Bivolo away forever.

“No prison can hold me, blah blah blah, heard it all before pal!” He yells back. Stiles laughs beside him. He still looks pretty exhausted, and Barry can’t help the guilty knowing at him since last night – he remembers everything he’d done to him. One of his best friends, and he’s almost killed him last night.

“I have a prison like this.” Oliver remarks, rather cheerful. “Mine’s on a nearly inhospitable island on the North China Sea, but this works too.” He walks into the cortex. Stiles starts to follow after him, but Barry grans his arm, stopping him.

“Stiles, I, um –”

“I know what you’re going to say.” Stiles says gently. “I know that you’re sorry. I understand. It wasn’t you out there, last night. It was Bivolo. I’m not mad at you, Barry – there nothing to be mad at you for.”

“But it _was_ me.” He breathes. “ _I_ was angry at you, all of you. I wish I could say it was all because of whatever Bivolo did to me, but it wasn’t. _I_ let it get out of control. I almost killed you!”

“And maybe Derek’s still pissed about that, but I forgive you, dude.” Stiles miles sadly. “I was in your shoes once before, remember? I know what it’s like to feel the guilt. The anger. The pain. And I won’t let you go through what I did when it happened to me.” He claps a hand down on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, dude. I’m shaken up, yeah, but I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” He checks. Stiles nods.

“Yes. I’m really sure. Promise me you won’t feel bad about this.”

“I don’t know…”

“Ah ah! You don’t really want to face my wrath, do you?” Stiles raises an eyebrow. Barry shake shis head, a small smile on his lips.

“Um, no. I don’t. I promise.”

“Good! Now get in there and celebrate another victory with your friends and family!” Stiles encourages, pushing him forward. He laughs, and goes along with it. Stiles stays behind, watching. Oliver comes up to him with a small frown, looking over his shoulder at where Wells is rolling away.

“What is it?’ Stiles wonders. Oliver hums.

“I’m not sure. But there’s something…off. About that guy.” He murmurs. Stiles sighs.

“Yeah. I get that vibe too.”

“Call me if something comes up with him, alright?” the werewolf asks. He hands him a business card, and Stiles grins.

“Sure thing, man.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

((Stiles' Hands:

just so y'all have a better idea of what he looks like when i say his scars light up and everything. This applies to both hands!))

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: A few members of the Hale pack come for a visit! At the worst possible time! because _of course_ they do.
> 
> Also, another quick question: Who do y'all ship Barry with?
> 
> (Edit: Most popular ship'll _probably_ be the one i write? i ship with, like, 5 dif people, and i can't decide who to go with.)
> 
> (ANOTHER EDIT: Part 7 of this series will be up on 20/09/2018!)


End file.
